


Dwelling on Dreams

by xTimexTurnerx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTimexTurnerx/pseuds/xTimexTurnerx
Summary: A collection of one-shots from all different eras of Harry Potter (Founders, Marauders, Trio, Post-Hogwarts and Next-Gen), full of varying themes, lengths and ratings. Predominantly romance fics aimed at my favorite canon couples. I will post the rating/ warnings in each note, as well as the titles and main ship for each chapter. Enjoy!





	1. Desire (Lily/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Marauders' Era) Lily Evans and James Potter are Head Boy and Head Girl. He has liked her for years- she hasn't returned the favor. But one night on patrolling, James shows her something that may just change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This one-shot is rated for Teen Audiences and Up for one scene of a slightly sexual nature at the end. This was also the first fic I ever wrote 11 years ago, so enjoy!

_“So,” said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, “You, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.” –pg. 213 U.S. paperback, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone._

****

Lily had never had a worst first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her classes, being N. E. W. T. courses, were very demanding. And of course, there was Potter. Somehow he was chosen as Head Boy. She was sure it would be one of his best friends, Remus Lupin. She received quite the shock on the first day of school being greeted in the Head’s compartment on the Hogwarts Express by none other than James Potter. 

“You ready Evans?” asked James. 

She sighed and stood up from her squishy armchair by the beautifully warm Gryffindor Common Room fire. “Yes, let’s go.” Time for patrol. 

They wordlessly exited the portrait hole, James holding out his arm indicating for her to go first. He had been doing all sorts of gentlemanly things for her. She hadn’t seen him hex someone, Slytherins included, for at least a month. He cut down hitting on her immensely, not asking her out ONCE this entire term. It was very strange. What was even stranger, Lily found herself slightly missing his attention. 

James was on his best behavior, and it was paying off. He noticed Lily didn’t loose her temper nearly as much as she used to with him, and they actually held several civil conversations. He had a plan; a plan that could go very very wrong, very very easily. But, it was worth a shot he decided, and started leading them down a different path than their normal route. Even if it didn’t work out how he tired not to hope it would, maybe she’d like him more for showing her it… Something new and interesting… 

Lily jerked out of her thoughts and realized she had no idea where they were going. “Where are we going Potter?” she asked an equally thoughtful looking James. 

“Patience, Evans, patience. I want to show you something.” James said smoothly. 

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” She demanded. 

“Evans, you have to trust me.” On any other day in her past, she would have flat out refused to follow him, and accuse him of trying to trick her, but James had seemed-- different this year. He matured over the past summer after their sixth year. He was Head Boy after all. 

“Okay,” Lily replied, giving him a small and rare smile. It was nothing compared to the huge grin on James’ face. 

“Right,” he said, subconsciously grabbing Lily’s hand in his, and to his surprise, and hers, she did not pull away. “Follow me,” he finished. With that, he started running, pulling Lily slightly behind him. 

His hand fit perfectly with hers, she noted, but mentally scolded herself a second later. They ran through the Trophy Room and many different corridors until finally they slowed their pace in an unfamiliar hallway. 

“Where are-?” Lily started, but James cut her off, holding a finger up to his lips, signaling for her silence. Once again she surprised herself and James; she did not protest, but quieted herself and followed James down the hallway until they finally stopped in front of a door. 

James opened the door and led Lily inside. He glanced back at her and she looked genuinely curious. He couldn’t help but smile at how her green eyes danced with impatience, and ran her hand not encased with James' through her flaming red, shiny hair. 

The room was empty except for one tall, mirror in the middle of it. They walked next to it; the mirror looked ancient. Lily was inspecting it when she noticed James was smirking. 

“What?” She practically snapped. 

“You’re still holding my hand.” James replied, the grin growing larger. 

She blushed and quickly let go of his hand. To hide her embarrassment, she walked directly in front of the mirror to view her reflection; to see exactly what was so special that Potter wanted to show her. 

She was mildly surprised when she saw not just herself in the mirror, but James standing next to her on her right hand side. He was also holding her hand and standing closer to her than she would ever allowed without smacking him. She quickly glanced to her real right hand side, and no James. He was watching her intently from the side of the mirror, where she left him. Hmm… 

“Have you shown anyone else this mirror… or whatever it is?” Lily asked to James, keeping one eye on the reflection, debating whether to ask about it or not. 

“Yeah, only Sirius. We found it in fifth year…” 

*

Two attractive male fifteen year olds were panting and out of breath, in a room neither one of them had seen before. 

__

“That was a close one, mate," whispered a boy with long black hair. They were running from the care master when they stumbled across this room, and it was a perfect hiding place. There was nothing there except a very tall, old looking mirror. 

__

“What do you reckon this does?” said the other boy, his untidy jet black hair sticking up more than usual from their physical activity, pointing his thumb to the mirror. 

__

“Dunno.” Said Sirius as he moved in front of it. “Do you think it shows the future?!” asked Sirius excitedly. 

__

“Why, what do you see?” asked James. 

__

“I’m leaving my house!” He said. 

__

“Let me look," said James, and Sirius stepped aside. Before looking at his reflection, he glanced up at the title engraved upon it, ‘Mirror of Erised.’ He noticed right away that ‘erised’ was 'desire' backwards, making this the mirror of desire. “I think it shows what you really, really want.”

__

“That would make sense,” said Sirius. “What do you see?”

__

James looked at his reflection. He was hand in hand with Lily, her standing on his right- hand side. No way was he telling Sirius. After what had happened last week after O. W. L.’s, he woudl never live it down. 

__

“I’m- I’m Quidditch captian.” James invented quickly. 

__

“You can’t lie to me.” said Sirius, with a smirk on his face. 

__

“Promise not to laugh?” said James wearily to his best friend. 

__

“Yes, yes, get on with it.” said Sirius with a bored voice. 

__

_“Lily.”_

*

“So, this mirror just shows who ever is in the room?” Lily asked James confused, bringing him out of his old memory. She looked back to the mirror, and saw that the mirror James moved his arm around her reflection, and she seemed to be enjoying it. 

“What?” He said quickly, not daring to comprehend what she just said, his mouth falling open. Did she really see him? 

“Does it?” She asked again, as James had not answered the first time. She finally looked away from the mirror and saw James staring at her, his mouth wide open. 

“You see me?” He asked in a whisper, looking like he desperately wanted to smile. 

Lily nodded her head. “And me.” She added. 

“I don’t think that’s what the mirror does.” James said, even more quietly than before. 

“Than what does it do?” She asked, getting impatient at James’ lack of helpfulness. 

“Well, it’s called the ‘Mirror of Erised.’” James said to her. 

“How do you know?” She asked him doubtfully. 

He pointed to the top of the mirror, where sure enough, engraved were the words, 'Mirror of Erised.' 

“I‘ve always seen you…I thought I had it figured out, but maybe I was wrong… but Sirius thought the same thing too… No, I’m positive I’m right.” he said, mostly to himself. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Lily said, getting thoroughly annoyed. 

“Well you see, ‘erised’ backwards is ‘desire.’ It’s what you get when you hold a mirror up to the word…so that would make it, the Mirror of Desire.” He finished, looking carefully at Lily, waiting for something to happen. 

“That could be just a coincidence…” Lily said desperately, finally understanding why he had been so shocked at her telling him that she saw the two of them. Though, she wasn’t very surprised if this was true that he saw her. He had liked her for, what was it- almost seven years? 

“I don’t think so.” He said, using a very small voice. “Around the edge? See that?” Lily indeed saw the words, (if they were words) ‘erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,’ “Well, in a mirror image it means… it means…” He trailed off. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“I show not your face but your heart's desire.” James concluded. He figured that out on his second trip to the mirror, at the beginning of sixth year. 

It was Lily’s turn to be truly shocked. She saw Potter. And her. Her and Potter. Together. “That’s… that’s crazy.” Lily finished. 

“One way to find out.” James said, and walked towards her. His mind was frozen. He was centimeters away from her, she could easily pull away, back up, but she didn’t. He gathered strength from that fact, then, he leaned down and kissed her. 

It was easily the best kiss of her entire life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he took this as a sign he was allowed to put his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. He knew that he would never feel the same kissing anyone else ever again. He only wanted Lily. They broke apart for some oxygen. James was positively beaming. Lily was breathless, looking up at James’ stunning hazel eyes, as he looked down to her entrancing green ones. 

“Well?” He asked her expectantly, praying she wouldn’t give him the answer he was dreading… If she did… well, he had no idea what he would do. 

Lily gave a quick glance at the mirror again, and saw the James reflection staring lovingly at the Lily reflection, while it nodded at her approvingly. James followed her gaze, but he saw himself on the left winking at him, and the reflection Lily staring lovingly at the reflection version of himself. 

“Maybe it’s not so crazy.” Lily said finally turning her head back to James, seeing his eyes light up. She smiled, and let out a little laugh and pulled him down once more, and kissed him.


	2. Fools Who Love (Lily/James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Marauders' Era) Peter Pettigrew. How could he betray his best friend? Quite simple really, because of the girl he was married to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T and up for mentions of violence. My idea of why Peter betrayed James and Lily. Focused on angst and dark drama.

Peter Pettigrew stood idly in the corner of the festivities, watching the jovial couple. The scene tore in his chest, where his heart would be- if he still had one. He saw his best friend, James Potter, lean down and whisper something in the glowing bride's ear, tucking a lock of fiery, red hair behind it as he did so. Lily threw her head back and laughed heartily.

Peter felt a sting on his left arm and reached to grab it, hoping to dull the pain. He walked out the door and down the green carpeted hallway. There were other portraits of famous wizards moving along with him, urging him to return to the wedding reception, he ignored them. Peter opened the door and the cold November wind hit him like a slap in the face. Then he rolled up the sleeve of his white dress shirt and saw the angry black mark on his forearm of a skull opening its mouth to a serpent… the Dark Mark.

The pain faded and Peter rolled down the sleeve and buttoned it. He slipped back into the room unnoticed. One of his best friends, Sirius Black, came up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Did 'ja ever tink that we'dd see the day where good 'ol Prongsie got hitcheddd?" his words were slurred by an unsurpassed amount of firewhiskey.

Peter stayed silent and Sirius seemed to take that as a 'no.' "Me neither! It seems like yestrday that we were in 'Ogwarts, dunnit?"

Remus came up behind Sirius and asked him quite calmly, "How many drinks have you had tonight, Padfoot?"

"Uhh… two… plus four… plus 'nother two…" Sirius said, looking like thinking back was straining his brain.

"Maybe you should take it easy for the rest of the night." Remus offered softly.

"Nu- uh! MARAUDERS LIVE FOH-EVAH! I CAN PARRRRTTAH FOH-EVAH!" He declared loudly to the entire room. James looked over and shook his head, smiling.

James walked over still beaming, Peter noticed with another ache in his chest the way that Lily's eyes followed him. "Padfoot, mate, I reckon you're cut off for the night."

"JAMES! Don't ruin my funnn! I can hold my liquor! Liquor… liq- her. Lick- her. HAHA! Liquor sounds like 'lick- her!' HAHA!" Sirius lapsed into a fit of laughter.

James shook his head at Sirius. "Peter, you want to apparate him home? I reckon he'd splinch himself in this state." Peter nodded and grabbed onto Sirius' arm. Any excuse to get himself out of the sickeningly sweet and happy atmosphere. He twisted away, firmly keeping a hold on his "friend's" flailing arm.

"Do you reckon Peters been a bit…" Lupin said still looking at the spot where half of the infamous Marauders had just vanished.

"Distant? Yeah? Maybe a bit… He's been like that since graduation…"

James looked down. Lupin hastily change the subject, he didn't want his friend to be bummed on his wedding day. They already had enough doom and gloom in the world with the war raging. "Don't worry about it tonight mate. You got Lily Evans waiting for you!"

"Lily Potter." James corrected and beamed at his best friend then returned to his new wife.

**One Year Earlier**

_Dear Lily,_

_I've been wanting to give you this letter for a long time. You have always been so kind to me. I think… I know that I have fallen in love with you. I know it's true. Every time you smile at me… laugh at a joke, or even just spare me a glance with your penetrating emerald eyes, my heart soars. I can't be upset or sad and be around you at the same time. I would never leave you. I would give you anything you want and more._

_Love,_

_Peter_

Lily had always been the nicest to him out of all the Marauders. She loathed James and thought Sirius was no better. She liked Remus, but thought he needed to exercise more control over his friends, seeing how he was a Prefect. She stuck up for Peter whenever his friends ragged on him. A week later, Peter was sitting in his dormitory alone when an owl tapped on a window pane. He immediately sprung off of his four poster bed and opened the window, the owl landed on his bureau and held its leg up for a note to be untied.

For the past week Lily Evans ignored Peter. He'd try to catch her on her own, but she walked quickly away every time. He took a long breath and pulled off the note. The owl flew off and into the night.

_Dear Peter,_

_First off, let me say that I am very flattered. I am however, very sorry. I see you as a friend Peter, a best friend. That's all that I ever see us being. You are a great guy Peter… you're just not my guy. You'll meet a girl that will love you the way you deserve to be loved. That's not me. Someone else already has my heart… I'm really sorry again. I hope we can still be friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

His heart broke with that letter. He had gone up to Lily the next day and asked her to not tell James. She agreed and apologized again. Peter retreated back into his boring, lack luster life; as the best friend of legends; the obscure, and forgotten Marauder.

A week later, Lily was James Potter's girlfriend.

It pained him to no end and kept him up at night. It wasn't fair. James Potter got everything he wanted… he had a _perfect_ life. James stole the one thing Peter ever really wanted… and the worst part was, he didn't even know.

The last four months of school became a blur. He spent less and less time with his friends… they were always with Lily. He couldn't stand the sight of James' sweet, subtle notions to Lily when he thought no one else was looking. He couldn't stand the look of pure love Lily's eyes portrayed when ever James was present. He couldn't stand the thought of Lily with another man… let alone his best friend. And, he had to listen to James go on and on about how amazing Lily was. He had to act _happy_ when she said yes to James.

The line from her letter played over and over in Peter's mind… _'someone else already has my heart...'_

Peter turned to the only people that accepted him, and were the farthest from his friends that he knew… the Slytherins. They slowly, but surely, led him down the dark path where there was no turning back. 

The night before his Hogwarts graduation, a group of seventh year Slytherins led him to Hogsmeade to meet his new Lord for the first time. Peter was branded with the Dark Mark that night. He was also given a mission: kill Lily Evans and James Potter- though, not directly. Even though he was blinded by his desire for revenge, fueled by jealousy, hurt, and rage, he knew that all the information he passed along to the Dark Lord would ultimately lead to their deaths.

**Present**

Peter deposited of his inebriated friend and apparated back to his own flat. No one would miss him.

A year later, Lily found out she was pregnant with James' child. Everyone was ecstatic. It made Peter sick. In the last year, more than anything else, Voldemort embellished his own morals and virtues into Peter. He could no longer love. He knew not evil, but power and those who are too weak to seek it. James and Lily Potter, and undoubtedly their unborn child, fell under that category… the fools who love. Love got you no where… Peter knew that from his own personal experience. But power… power got you everything.

The cold winter months faded into spring. Pettigrew went on pretending to be immensely happy for the glowing couple. He hung out with the Marauders as he always did... If he developed any talents through being a Death Eater, they were acting and lying. He got a part time job as a shop assistant at Borgin and Burkes; Voldemort seemed particularly keen on the idea of him working there, so he did.

The month before Lily and James' baby was born, the Dark Lord received news of a prophecy and knew it was unwise to attack either families with Dumbledore so close to them. On July 31st, Harry James Potter was born. He looked, even as an infant, like his father, but had the piercing eyes of Lily Evans. Peter never looked the child directly in the eyes… it burned holes into his chest. Another child was born that night, Neville Longbottom.

James and Lily got the news of the prophecy that August, only weeks after Harry was born. They gathered their closest friends, the Marauders and the Longbottoms, and told them of what the prophecy contained. They deduced, with the help of Dumbledore, that their lives or the Longbottom's live, and both of the children's lives, could be at stake. Both of the couples decided to get secret keepers.

The Longbottoms chose Lily Potter. The Potters chose Sirius Black.

The Dark Lord did not like this arrangement. For one, Peter now knew what none others of his Death Eaters knew (except the most faithful, Severus Snape)…the prophecy. Secondly, he could not find the Potters if he wanted to. Voldemort knew Sirius was a blood traitor and a fool that loved… he would sacrifice himself for his friends. So, he trained with Peter to cast a very well placed and undetectable Imperius curse.

The day before Dumbledore was to perform the Fidelius charm, Peter went to Sirius' house when he was alone, and cast his own curse. Peter made Sirius go and tell James that he needed to change the secret keeper to Peter. James agreed after persuasion, and Peter was the new secret keeper. Not so weak and powerless now, was he?

The Dark Lord was very pleased. Though the prophecy could pertain to two children, he knew, for some gut–wrenching reason, it was the Potter child. If it was not, he could go after the Longbottom boy and murder him for good measure… maybe the whole family, after Lily Potter, their secret keeper, was dead.

Voldemort knew he had to time the move of his attack very carefully. He wanted to lull the Potters into a false sense of security with their guard down completely… he waited just over a year and decided he could wait no longer. On October 31st 1981, he proceeded to the Potter's house.

He broke in and killed James with no problem… he wasn't even carrying his wand, the careless fool. Lily put up a fight. Despite how well his Death Eaters hide themselves, he knew that two of his most faithful followers were in love with Lily Potter. She was an excellent witch, and a prided personality with vivaciousness and spunk. She would have made an amazing Death Eater… if she wasn't a mudblood. He gave her an ultimatum: her life or her child's. He never expected her to save herself.

He never expected for his own curse to rebound, either. Instantaneously, Voldemort was crushed.

Minutes later, Peter Pettigrew appeared at the scene; he needed to see it for himself. The house was in total shambles, still smoking. He heard in the distance a baby's cries, and dismissed them as a next-door neighbor's child. He walked slowly and surely up to the black, iron gate of the destroyed house and whispered ten words, hoping somehow, somewhere Lily Potter could hear him: "You fool."


	3. Care for Magical Humans (Luna/ Rolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Hogwarts Era) As much as Rolf tries to understand the mysterious species of Luna Lovegood, his secluded upbringing leaves him grasping at comparisons to the only thing he understands: magical creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T and Up for brief mention of scenes of a sexual nature. Originally written for a quote challenge, quote is listed at beginning with credit.

_"We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it." ― Nicholas Sparks_

I did not know why father was so angry. I did not mean to make the books fall off the shelf. I did not try and make our grass turn blue. I did not know how I had broken the lamp without touching it. Each time something inexplicable happened my father looked angry and scared... I understood, I was scared too.

I thought maybe I could grow out of "it"… whatever "it" was. But as I grew older, "it" only got worse.

My grandfather, Newt, would pop in from time to time and before each visit father would tell me not to tell grandfather what I could do. He did not want him to be scared. So I kept quiet, and grandfather would try and get me alone to talk to me, but father would never leave the two of us together.

One day, an owl flew into our window. How curious. Father had been bathing, so I went outside to check on the animal. I always loved animals. The beautiful bird had a letter clutched in its beak. The letter was addressed to _me._ My breath quickened and I gently clasped the letter. The bird hopped to life, seemed to look me in the eye and then take to the sky.

I ripped open the envelope. I felt guilty, as if I had done something wrong, but how could I have? The letter was addressed to me. I unfurled the parchment. My eyes flew across the text. Everything started to make sense. I was invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was a _wizard._ I was not crazy; I was magical.

"Father!" I screamed, rushing into the house.

Father rushed down the stairs in only his towel, still clutching a razor for his face. "Father! It all makes sense, I'm a wizard!"

His face paled. He looked at the letter in my hands. "Don't say that word," he said quietly.

"Why, father? Aren't you glad? We know why all these strange things happen now, we do not have to be afraid!" I was delighted, the realization of my true identity swallowed me whole; there was no room for anything else.

He slowly walked toward me and sat me down. He explained that there was a wizarding world. Grandfather was a wizard; he was famous in that world. When my father was born, he was born normal, without magical powers. When grandfather realized this, he left father with his mother and traveled the world alone. I felt sad for my father because I could see how sad he was. He spoke highly of his mother, who died before I was born. She cared for father, enrolled him in school and helped him succeed in the normal world. Grandfather did not go to any of father's sporting games or graduation.

"I was trying to protect you," father sighed. "If you go to this school, everyone will know you. Everyone will expect very high things from you. If you do not live up to your grandfather, you could feel incredibly disappointed; I know because I've felt it. If you stay in this world, you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

I began to understand if I left father, he would not be able to come with me. I would be something different. I decided to pretend I never received the letter. I was happy knowing what I was, but I was happier staying with father.

Three years later, I was enrolled in muggle school and doing poorly. People called me a freak, and then I would accidentally make something happen to them. I tried so hard to control it.

"Rolf!" Father yelled, as I slammed a door shut to our small house. "Do not walk away from me! You need to learn to control it!" he continued to yell.

"I CAN'T!" I screamed. He ran his hands through his hair. "Tell me father, tell me how to control it," I sneered.

He was silent.

"You can't. Because you're not like me." I said and realized how true it was. For years I tried to make myself fit in with father's world but I failed over and over again. He kept me from Hogwarts to protect me from disappointment, but in this world I was unsuccessful at every turn. I felt like an outcast.

"Me and grandfather are like each other," I continued, "And you're NOT!" Plates flew off the wall behind me, crashing to the ground. A laborious silence filled the room.

We were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

I twitched my hand and the door flew open of its own accord. Father glared at me. Grandfather entered the room, his eyes locked onto me and the mess of dishes littering the floor.

"You kept this from me," he said lowly to father. "Do you know how lucky you are he isn't an Obscurus? He could have died." Father said nothing and grandfather rushed over to me.

"Rolf," he said gently. He stroked my hair, looking into my eyes. The motion would have annoyed me coming from father, but it strangely soothed me as grandfather repeated the motion. "Rolf, I know this must be terribly difficult for you. Trying to fit in here," he took a moment to look around. Father made a guttural noise. "I can make you great," I caught my breath. "I can train you, and you can be great." I pictured a world where I was not constant prey, but an untouchable wizard.

"He's not going anywhere," Father said loudly.

"Let him say so then," grandfather said quietly.

Both men were looking at me closely. I had to choose between who I was born to be and who I tried to be.

"I'm sorry, father." I said. Grandfather's eyes lit up. "I need to do this," I said decidedly.

He looked at me, and I saw more pain than I thought was possible.

"Don't come back," he said before turning and going upstairs.

For four years I was Newt's right-hand man. We trained intensely as he tried to catch me up to other witches and wizards my age. He arranged for me to take my OWLs and NEWTs through the Ministry of Magic.

I passed every test I was given with flying colors. Father never attempted to contact me, from what I knew. I mourned the loss greatly at the beginning of my stay, but I eventually saw the split as a difference of circumstance. I could not help that I was a wizard. Just as father could not help he was a squib. I did not love him any less. If there was one thing observing had taught me, was facts matter more than emotions.

Newt took me to foreign countries where I learned how to approach different magical creatures and how to accurately document different species.

One species I was utterly unsure of how to interact with was fellow wizards my own age. I spent my time with Newt and animals that (mostly) could not speak back to me leaving me awkward and unusual.

Newt passed away from old age a few weeks after my seventeenth birthday. He left everything in his will to me.

I stood outside the abandoned looking building nervously. I spent the better part of the last seven years since Newt's death living and traveling alone. My most frequent companions were one: creatures, and two: older colleagues who loved creatures.

Most people may have found the life I led lonely, but I was constantly amazed and surprised by nature for any type of melancholy or depression to take hold.

So why was I outside this building?

_The Quibbler_ was sponsoring a Magical Creatures Convention, and while the subject matter was not out of my comfort zone, the interaction with other witches and wizards was. I took a deep breath before pushing open the doors.

Witches and wizards were everywhere, with bright robes of every color. I heard sqwaks of different animals and was almost knocked over by someone running to catch an escaped pet. I had never seen so many people in one place. I registered and sat in the large lecture room keeping an empty seat on either side of me.

At last, a witch came to take the stage. She was breathtaking. My keen eye for detail kicked in.

_Hair: Blonde, long_

_Skin: Fair, implying northern decent._

_Eyes: Wide, able to see things others do not._

_Stature: Delicate, but strong._

Her robes were a simmering material that changed color every direction you looked at them. Her appearance overall reminded me of a fairy. The robes were her wings, translucent and eye catching. And while you may mistake a fairy for something docile, they had a nasty, quarrelsome nature and were able to defend themselves against certain predators. I would not be surprised to find her in the woodlands, dancing among her miniatures.

She introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, and I was embarrassed to learn that she helped run _The Quibbler._ She would never want anything to do with me. But I had to try. Critics used to call Newt crazy. They said he was wasting his time and resources chasing down and learning about imaginary creatures. He went on to write the most popular _Care for Magical Creatures_ textbook and serve as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

I could approach a beautiful human girl.

As she stepped off the stage and another speaker replaced her, I immediately got up and tried to follow her. I caught the wisp of her robes disappearing around a corner and ran after her. "Luna!" I called. The name of a female sounded strange on my tongue. She stopped walking and turned around.

"Why hello," she said.

"I'm, I'm…" _What was my name?_

"Infested with nargles," she said.

I laughed in an awkwardly high pitch. "Probably. I am Rolf. Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander." I said, saying anything to make her stay.

She made no notion of impression. "I'm Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Right," I said weakly. I felt utterly stupid. I had no idea what to say to her next. "Do you like adventures?" I blurted out.

"Usually. I like traveling with my father. I disliked the adventure that led me to being trapped in a basement for months. But I did make a wonderful friend." She reminisced.

I paused awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. "Would you go on an adventure with me?" is what forcefully came out. Luna knew nothing about me. What in Merlin's name was I doing? I felt like normal wizards asked witches to dinner or a Quidditch match instead of an exploration of foreign lands for a first date.

"Why are you asking me?" Luna asked. Her lack of visceral rejection surprised me.

"I-" I was not lonely. But for the first time, I felt like I needed a companion if it was Luna. I could not explain why. "I'm not sure," I said honestly. "I felt like I had to."

She nodded and looked toward the ceiling. "Father wants me to meet more people my age," she said solemnly. "And I feel like I have to say yes." She concluded. "See you soon, Rolf," she said airily before leaving me alone in the hallway to contemplate what had just happened.

Creatures have different ways of defeating their prey.

For example, the Fwooper, found in Africa, has a beautiful plumage. Anyone would want to approach the brilliantly colored bird and listen to their beautiful song. But eventually, the song drives the person or other animal to insanity, allowing for the bird to attack easily.

And then, let us examine the Fire Crab. The Fire Crab, when sensing any threat, immediately shoots destructive flames out of its rear to singe and destroy instantaneously.

Somehow, falling in love with Luna Lovegood was like a Fwooper and a Fire Crab. When I first saw her at the Quibbler convention, her beauty and an overwhelming sense of need for her company struck me like the flames of a Fire Crab. But, as we took off through the forests of South America, I pushed my initial impulsive feelings aside and found genuine pleasure in her company as my first friend.

Of course, as a Magizoologist, I was constantly obsessively categorizing her traits and qualities.

_Perceived Temperament: Aloof, kind, and intelligent_

_Actual Temperament: Inquisitive, optimistic, visionary_

I made lists about her like I did about the creatures we studied.

_Luna's Exterior_

_Long hair, blonde_

_Fair skin_

_Seven freckles on face_

_Blue eyes, between shade #3-5_

_Height 5'5"_

_Bodily strengths: light of foot, good for approaching creatures/ agility, capable of climbing trees to view potential water sources_

I thought this was the most accurate and easy way to get to know a creature or a human.

"What's this?" Luna asked one day from the common space of our tent. She held up my notebook opened to the page tp my most recent list ( _"Luna's Most Desirable Qualities"_ —my lists had become more subjective and less factual).

"Why, I dare say it is a list about you," I said back easily, not understanding why she was curious.

"Are there others?" she asked, moving next to me on the couch.

"Yes, I always make lists." I said, frowning.

"Show me," she said. While to others she may sound demanding, I could recognize the difference between a request for knowledge and a desire for it. Luna wanted to know more to increase her understanding of my character not just for the sake of gaining the information.

So I complied. I flipped through the pages, pointing to the title of each list that had to do to her. She would look in wonder for several minutes at each one before nodding and allowing me to move on.

It was not until Luna had finished looking through all my lists and looked into my eyes with a gaze that made my head pound that I realized how she was like a Fwooper. Each day, each new thing I learned about her, I carefully documented because I was terrified of forgetting anything about her. And through time, they complied themselves in my brain to make the portrait of a human I was entirely in love with. She slowly lured me in with her tantalizing song.

So, I engaged in the typically observed practice of in-love humans. I kissed her, and luckily, she kissed me back.

Yellow brought good luck on a wedding day. I quickly agreed, because the sight of Luna in bright yellow made her look like the sun. She smiled larger than I had ever seen as she walked down the aisle to me. I went over the list of points to say during our vows over and over again until I felt confident nothing else in the world mattered than Luna.

After the ceremonies had concluded, we entered the threshold of my (now our) house. I carried her to the bedroom and lay down next to her.

I felt ridiculous, being so nervous. My hands were shaking as I undid the big yellow buttons down her back. She rolled over and cupped my quivering palms to her chin.

"You're nervous," she pointed out. I stared dumbly into her eyes. "It's me," she soothed. And with one gentle kiss to each of my fingers I stopped shaking.

All the reading and biological diagrams fluttered into my mind briefly before their was no room for anything other than this moment, my Luna and this feeling. I clutched her as we intertwined to be united in every sense of the word. And I knew that other than giving her all of myself, my soul was transferred somewhere in the act.

She had made me _feel,_ made me forget my facts and figures. She made me _live._

"It's strange, isn't it?" Luna asked, as we waved good-bye to the Hogwarts express. We just sent our two children to school for the first time.

"What is?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Most creatures either separate from their children directly after birth or stay with the family unit for life. We fall somewhere in the middle," she said softly. I chuckled.

"We do. Raise them for part of their life then send them off to grow on their own," I finished.

"Exactly," Luna commented. We walked off of the platform and I noticed in amazement how beautiful Luna was.

I crumpled so many pages, crossed out so many elements, trying to write the perfect list to sum up her beauty, but it was impossible. It was only as I accepted the strange, inexplicable parenting behavior I had to accept another impossibility: I would never be able to reduce Luna to a piece of paper, a list, or an entry.

Now, as I sit on the edge of our bed, looking at the piece of paper in my hands, I realize I am attempting to do just that.

The words on the page look like a formal report of observation about a human female. How would I explain the sound of her laugh? How would I demonstrate her smooth, weightless gait? How could I possibly explain the fascinating inner working of her mind that made her beautiful inside and out when after decades, I never fully understood it myself?

I crumpled the written words and threw them on the floor.

"Dad," I heard Lorcan open the door and enter quietly. "It's time," he came to my side and linked arms with me. Out of the twins, he reminded me the most of her. His shining blonde hair and more empathetic disposition fell in line with his mother.

I met the rows of people and Lorcan made to stand next to me. I waved him off. He respectfully took a seat in the front row.

I tried to find the words to begin. "If you never had the chance to know Luna, I mean really know Luna, these words will be useless to you." I dispelled the fear that I wouldn't touch the audience like Luna could have.

"I grew up learning from my grandfather Newt. I studied magical creatures. His experience was invaluable. I owe my professional success to him. But something he couldn't teach me was how to intermingle with humans." I paused for some hesitant, scattered laughter. "He could not teach me how to feel. And then I met Luna. Luna," I paused. "She was life itself. And she taught me not only how to relate with others, but to understand and love them."

"We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it. I know, for so many of you here today, Luna has changed your life irrevocably like she has changed mine. I know that without her here to remind me, I will forget sometimes all she has taught me. But I also know this; Luna would want to be remembered. She would want us to look on her fondly, continue to learn from her, continue her legacy."

"While I can not promise that your life, or mine, will ever be the same, I can promise something else. When you see any plant, any creature, any friend, you will know Luna. The more you learn about the world around you the more you will learn about her. Learn, and live. I plan to do the same." I lit off the tip of my wand and let a small spark go into the sky and explode.

Luna left me suddenly, leaving me as mysteriously as she entered. It was only suiting that I had no warning, because she left for the next great adventure. I couldn't wait for her to teach me all about it when I met her.


	4. Don't Let Me Go (Ginny/ Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hogwarts Era) Directly after the final battle, Harry tries to find the person he's been missing most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G for General Audiences/ E for Everyone! No warnings, other than grief and the mention of the canon deaths at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Harry was exhausted. He had been awake for over twenty four hours and his stomach rumbled uncomfortably with hunger. The last time he ate was at Shell Cottage… it seemed like ages ago instead of yesterday. All he wanted was to curl up in his old four-poster bed and sleep for a long time without any interference. 

Save for, of course, the people he would welcome interruptions from. Like Ron and Hermione, they must be exhausted... Or Neville, he had to thank him for his bravery and helping in Voldemort’s demise…

Or Ginny. 

He felt a different kind of yearning for her than the others. He was in pain knowing she too, was in the halls of Hogwarts, but without him. Now that Voldemort was vanquished, being with Ginny wouldn’t constantly threaten her life. His mind reflected on the long nights spent in tents where he found comfort in staring at her dot moving about on the Marauder’s map. And the brief moments where he calmly walked to his death in the Forbidden forest, how his mind inexplicably turned to her, and the feeling of her lips on his…

Harry suddenly felt awake and determined to go search every nook and cranny of ruined Hogwarts to find Ginny. He 

“Harry!” Harry spun on the spot to see Hermione out of breath. 

“Hey, Hermione. Where’s Ron?” After their public display of affection, Harry thought Ron would have stuck himself to Hermione with a permanent sticking charm by now.

Hermione looked hesitant. “He’s um, with his family. He said he’d be up in a few minutes.” 

The elated feeling from thinking about Ginny was clouded over with the guilt. All the witches and wizards in the Great Hall died because he couldn’t get to Voldemort fast enough. Fred, Remus, Tonks, little Colin Creevy…

Hermione, after seven years of friendship, noticed the dark expression registering on Harry’s face. Hermione gently touched the sleeve of his dirtied shirt. “Harry, it’s not your fault. You saved everyone.” She paused for a moment. “I’ll get to hear how you managed to come back from the dead one day, right?” 

He chuckled once. “Yeah, you will. Just not-“

“-today. I know,” Hermione smiled without teeth. “I wasn’t expecting it today, not at all. You need to rest.”

“So do you.” They walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room, silently observing the damage and smoking chunks of ruined stone blasted from the Death Eaters’ wands.

They pulled open the askew portrait of the Fat Lady, its habitent nowhere to be found. The room was empty, which relieved Harry. Hermione sat down in their favorite armchair and started a fire with her wand. Harry stayed standing, his eyes hypnotized by the dancing flames. He stood motionless for several moments until the silence was broken by Ron’s entrance.

“Hullo.” Ron looked grim, but couldn’t help to smile when he set his eyes on Hermione. Her hair was bushier than normal, her robes singed, she was overall a bit sweaty and dirty, but the way he looked at her you would never know. Harry felt a sharp pang, reminding him once again of his yearning for Ginny.

Ron went to Hermione’s armchair where she scooted over as far as possible to make room. He managed to wrap his arm around her shoulders and then placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Hermione’s eyes flitted shut and a glow seemed radiate from her. Harry felt this special and private moment showed far more affection than all of Ron and Lavender’s public snogging sessions the previous year put together, and felt like an intruder.

“So,” Ron said a moment later, his glow similar to Hermione’s, “we did it. Mate, you have to tell us about the dying-and-coming-back thing. I mean you scared the wits out of us, made everyone think-”

“Ron,” Hermione said gently, pulling on the side of his jumper. “Not today.”

He looked crestfallen for a moment but quickly recovered. “S’alright. We have loads of time now.”

“Yeah, we do.” The three sat in their old Hogwarts haunt in companionable silence until someone’s stomach gave a loud lurch.

“I’m starving,” Ron pronounced. “Think Kreature would bring us some sandwiches?”

“Er… Kreature?” Harry said to the air with uncertainty. 

Pop! “Master Harry!” Exclaimed the elf in a jovial, high voice. The transformation of the crotchety old elf in Black Manor to this moment was astounding. Harry noted Kreature had several surface cuts with dried blood. “You has did it sir! For Master Regulus! You did him well, master.”

“Well, thanks Kreature,” Harry said unsure of how to follow his compliment. “Er, would you mind bringing us just a couple sandwiches? After you clean up a bit, of course. We haven’t eaten in a long time an-”

“Anything! Anything at all sir!” And the house elf apparated only to return moments later with a tray piled high with meat sandwiches. After many more comments full of gratitude, Harry sent the elf away to rest and the trio went up the stairs to the boy’s dormitories.

Hermione fell asleep almost the moment her head hit the pillow on Ron’s old four-poster bed. He chuckled and soon joined her, his dulcet snores filling the room. Harry, as tired as his body and mind were, could not sleep. He felt that pain again, of knowing somewhere in the castle lay Ginny without him.

Harry walked into the common room and sat in front of the burning embers. He took the Marauder’s map out of his moleskine pocket to frantically search for Ginny’s dot... and could not find it anywhere. Where was she?

Of course.

He pulled on his invisibility cloak and left the Gryffindor common room for the seventh floor corridor, walking three times past the tapestry. He was amazed when the Room of Requirement still produced a fine wooden door. He thought the dragon fire destroyed the magic of the room, but there it was, looking as majestic as ever. Harry turned the handle with caution and entered a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. There was one room containing a fireplace and several armchairs. The fire’s light danced off a head of red hair…

Harry approached slowly and sat next to Ginny with caution. Her gaze held fast to the fire as slowly falling tears slipped out of her chocolate brown eyes. Harry reached over and caught one en route, wiping it from her cheek. Did she even want him here? Considering her brother died hours ago and it was his fault? Harry suddenly felt stupid and out of place. 

Ginny quickly wiped away her tears (even though new ones were already forming) to look at Harry. “It’s you.” 

“Gin, I’m so sorry about Fred. He didn’t deserve that, at all.” Harry cast his eyes to the floor. 

“Don’t you dare do that.” Her tone was fierce, and Harry looked at her in surprise. “Don’t you dare feel guilty. Fred knew what he signed up for, and so did I when we…” She paused for a moment, clearing her throat. “When we started dating. I knew you would have to break up with me and leave me for some stupid noble reason.” The words echoed from their final conversation down by the lake, and the corner of Harry’s mouth pulled up. 

Ginny placed her hand on Harry’s defined jawline. Her hand moved down and rested over his heart, her eyes fixated on the miniscule movement of his shirt that proved it was beating. “But I didn’t sign up for you dying. I thought you were gone,” she said in the smallest of voices. Ginny looked back into Harry’s eyes, “and part of me felt like it was gone, too.” A new wave of silent tears trailed down her face.

Until this point in his life, Harry never felt easy dealing with crying girls, but this wasn’t any girl, it was Ginny. Harry wordlessly pulled her into his lap and pressed the back of her head into his shoulder, enveloping her in his arms. Her silent sobs only made him clutch tighter whispering inconsequential words of comfort, _It’s okay... We’re safe now…_

All Ginny whispered in his ear was: “Don’t let me go.”

“Never.” Harry kissed the top of her head. “I’m here now and always.”


End file.
